legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends Of Light and Darkness part 3 Transcript
Legends of Light and Darkness part 3 In the bag Skipper: What's going on? What loon stuffs people in a bag? Jack Frost: Well, the yetis do. Bender: So you do know those things, Besides what fucking bunny puts someone in a bag? AVGN: Apparently this ass Isabella: Let's just see what he wants North: Hey, there he is...Jack Frost! Axel: Wow! Skipper: You have got to be kidding me hey hey, put us down North: I hope the yetis treated you well Bender: Oh Yeah, I love being shoved in a bag and being tossed through a magic portal North: Oh good that was my idea Bender: No shit North: You know Bunny obviously AVGN: Obviously North: And tooth fairy Tooth: Hello guys, I heard a lot about you and your teeth Jack: My What Tooth: Open up, Are they really as white as they say? Yes they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow Axel: Oh god Tooth: Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform North: And Sandman Heloise: He's asleep North: Sandy Phineas: Wake up Sandy North: Sandy, Wake Up Axl: Hey, ho anyone want to tell us why we're here Sandman tries to explain through mute Bender: Not helping Sandman Alie: Yeah we don't play charades Jack Frost: That's not really helping, but thanks little man Bender: We must have done something really bad to get you four together Skipper: Are we on the Naughty List? North: On naughty, you, robot, nerd and Jack hold the record. But No matter, we overlook now we are wiping clean the slate Axel: How come? Easter Bunny: Good Question North: How come, I tell you how come Because now you are Guardian start the music Bender: "shoots gun in air." No fucking music Heloise: Yes, this is no time for music numbers Skipper: What makes you think we want to be guardians "North laughs." Phineas: What's so funny about that? North: Of course you do, Music AVGN: The Robot said no music Bender: This is all very flattering, but you don't want me, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie or Jack Axl: You're all hard work or deadlines Phineas: And we're all fun times. We're not guardians Easter Bunny: Yeah that's exactly what I said Tooth: Bender, everyone else. I don't think you guys understand what we do. North: Okay no more wishy-washy, That dark master is out there doing who knows what Jack: You mean the boogeyman North: yes when he threatens us, he threatens the universe at large Axel: All the more reason to pick someone more qualified North: Pick, you think we pick. No you were all chosen by Zordon Bender: What? Tooth: Last Night, Zordon choose you all as the champions of the universe against him. It was foreseen Easter: Maybe Skipper: Zordon, he talked to you North: You see, you cannot say no it's your destiny Phineas: Why wouldn't he tell us himself Easter: Because he was busy Bender: Well then I want to speak to him North: Very well, follow Tooth Skipper: I'm coming too, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella Axel: We'll call up any Alpha Members we find. AVGN: You guys have a phone Easter: A communication we do have North: I'll talk with General Act 2 of part 3 Meanwhile Hiccup: Time for another day of teaching the art of dragons to Berk Astrid: Uh yeah that’s gonna have to wait, Zuko apparently is here with something urgent Zuko: Sorry to intrude on your job, but this is important, The Nerd is the online AVGN: Hiccup, you there Hiccup: Yes I am Nerd Jack: It seems once again, we have another problem in the Multi-Universe Zuko: What is it? Astrid: And Who is it? Alie: We don’t know yet, but we do seek your help Balthazar: We’ll be glad to help you, but unlike before we don’t know cause you don’t know Axl: Give us a little while and we’ll figure it out Obi Wan: Or we’ll find out Jack Sparrow: You know I have a penchant for finding things out Easter: Well maybe you ought to keep your nose out if it pirate North: For that we have someone coming to see you right now ???: Zuko Zuko: Uncle Iroh Hellboy: He sounds like Mr. Micshate if he smoked a million Marlboros Katara: Really?, you didn’t just say that considering the guy who did Iroh is long dead Iroh: I have the answers considered who are you dealing with Aleu: Who, if not what are we dealing with? Iroh: A Big Purple Dragon named Malefor Spyro: He’s at it again?, to think he would have learned that he can’t win Iroh: No Spyro, his goal is different this time. Multi-Universal Conquest and the destruction of Equestria Hiccup: What’s so important about Equestria?, It’s a universe why would he devote time to destroying that place in general Zuko: He’s probably fucked up in the head and plays darts considering what to target Iroh: That would make sense, but he must be stopped Aang: But clearly he’s not alone Hellboy: No crap, kid. He obviously recruited people to help him probably people we know Iroh: Oh my yes, he has Astrid: Yeah whatever, since this is obviously is going to be a fetch quest who do we need to find first Iroh: To find first? A sorceress you must find, one that performs supernatural power on a daily basis that is who you must find first Katara: That didn’t make sense Balthazar: “thinks.” Actually it did to me, he clearly wants us to head to the Disney Universe Iroh: Exactly Spyro: But where? Hiccup: I know where, follow me Astrid: Move it along boys, Hiccup asked the order and he’s in charge Act 3 of part 3 Phineas: Tooth, who is this Zordon? Tooth: He’s the man or whatever that keeps an eye on the universe. Like those machines that are more than meets the eye or Princess Celestia Bender: Funny I work for Celestia and I do know what you’re talking about, the Autobots Skipper: We have worked with them before, at least me, Axel and Bender have. Tooth: Zordon, I have brought who you asked for Zordon: Thank you Tooth, I see they arrived safety Bender: No shit we did, thank to North and his insanity Heloise: Three questions Zordon, Why Us?, Who are we dealing with? And is it only us 10 because I find it plain ridiculous if it is? Zordon: First of all Heloise, the reason I picked you, Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, AVGN, Alie, Axl and Jack was because you all have a rather high and effective rate at getting the Multi-Universe out of peril. You, Bender and Skipper mostly Skipper: True as that is why us, when there are the Angels of Disney, the Children of the Autobots, the Anime Empire, the HailFire Empire, etc. Bender: Yeah it does seem odd, you go for us even though you made good reason Zordon: Celestia has a lot of trust in you three and faith as well. With the others, being incredibly physical powerful beings would them make much more of a target to the dark master as is Celestia Phineas: The Dark Master? Now who is the Dark Master? Isabella: Probably some kind of dragon with an unlimited lust for power or something Zordon: You’re not far off, Isabella. The Dark Master is a dragon by the name of Malefor Bender: Spyro told us about him, so he’s returned? Skipper: And a reason you foresaw it to us to do this is because this dragon wouldn’t see something as puny as us as a threat Zordon: Exactly, He intends to take over the Multi-Universe and destroy Equestria. By doing this he has recruited many to serve him and has killed much who have stood in his way Phineas: That’s horrible, Isabella: Your sister and Meap as well as that scientist’s daughter were among them Heloise: SO a villain kills, that’s not new. “looks at Isabella, Phineas, Skipper and Bender” What makes Malefor and his team so “special” Zordon: The Dragons are afraid of him because of all this Bender: A Villain is a villain, There’s no reason to fear someone because he’s a villain or what he does, its villainy. It’s always the nice ones you got to fear Tooth: And about that 3rd question Zordon: Thirdly, You 10 are the ones who jumped to the call first. There are others out there to help a team lead by a child/teen hero who tames dragon.— Bender: It’s Hiccup isn’t it. He’s part of our team Zordon: Good I don’t need to introduce him. Hiccup in your team will be in charge Phineas: Thanks for that Heloise: So when we can get started? Tooth: Right now if you like Skipper: Okay let’s get started Zordon: Excellent but first “hands the five a book.” Isabella: This is a book on the League Zordon: Yes North: Are they ready Zordon: I have given them the four one one North: Good, to start your quest you must return to your real world and find a Multi-Universe portal in Rhode Island, America, it will lead you to Channel Awesome where you will find a informant to provide information on this dragon AVGN: Okay then but we’re taking the sled Easter: Oh no mate, you’re not taking his sled because I heard what that robot and penguin did last Christmas Skipper: That was embarrassing North: But you can still ride the sled cause I’m going to drop you off there Phineas: Awesome, we get to ride Santa’s sled Axl: So where are the seat belts Sandman makes notion which confuse Axl Axel: Kid, there are NO seat belts in his sled Axl: This is going to suck Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The4everreival Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs